justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
You Never Can Tell
|artist = (A. Caveman & The Backseats) |from = album |tvfilm = |year=1964 2015 (Cover) |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = JDU 1A: Dark Lilac 1B: Violet-Grey 2A: Deep Teal 2B: Violet |pc= / |gc=N/A/Pink (2015) Cyan/Yellow Green (2016) |lc=Gold |nowc = YouNeverCan |nogm = 3 |perf = Tonbee Cattaruzza (P1)https://youtu.be/9SybrSowyT8?t=499 Emmanuelle Soum (P2)https://youtu.be/9SybrSowyT8?t=527 |pictos= 83 |audio = |dura = 2:44 }}Chuck Berry (oyunda A. Caveman & Backseats tarafından kapsanan) tarafından "You Never Can Tell" diyerek adlı filmde yer alacak, ancak bilinmeyenler için kaldırıldı nedenler. Daha sonra , ve 'de resmi bir görünüm kazandı. Dansçıların Görünüşü Rutin bir mağara adamı ve bir mağara adamı tarafından gerçekleştirilir. (Beta) 'de, dansçıların her iki derisinin de daha koyu beyaz olduğu ve daha gerçekçi göründüğü görülebilir. P1 P1 koyu kahverengi leopar derisi toga ve bazı koyu kahverengi leopar derisi bacak ısıtıcıları, bir bilezik ve sarı dinozor dişlerine sahip bir kolye takacaktı. Ayrıca sakalı vardı. P2 Aynı zamanda siyah saçlı bir kadın olan P2 saçları ve sütyenleri için sarı bir kemik aksesuarı, sarı bir bileziği ve turuncu tüylü bir etek, sütyen ve sarı çizgileri olan botlar giyecekti. 'de, dansçıların farklı ve daha açık renk şemaları vardır. P1 P1 nin saçları, bileklikleri, togaları, bacak ısıtıcıları ve kravatları artık hafifçe renklendi ve kolyesindeki dinozor dişleri artık kırmızı. P2 P2 nin saçları artık daha açık ve sutyen, etek ve botları artık altın. Ayrıca, saçındaki ve sütyenindeki kemik aksesuarlar bileziğiyle birlikte kırmızı. younevercan_coach_1_big.png|P1 younevercan_coach_2_big.png|P2 Arka Plan (Beta) Dosyalarda bulunan meydanda görülebilen şeyden, arka plan kayadan yapılmış bir evde gerçekleşecek şekilde ayarlandı. Bir TV, yerde pembemsi-mor bir leopar halı, bir şömine ve yeşil bir karikatürize dinozor kafası olan bir plaket vardı. Ayrıca, meydanda P2 nin arkasında görülebilen, muhtemelen evin çıkış noktası olan ya da bir pencere olan bir tür ışık vardır. Arka plan parlak renkli neon mağara adamı çizimleri ile siyah. Altın Hareket Bu rutinde, hepsi aynı olan 3 Altın Hareket vardır: Tüm Altın Hareketler: P1, sağ elinizi kafanıza sokun. P2, sağ bacağınızı kaldırın, sağ kolunuzu çenenize yerleştirin ve diğer elinizle P1'e dokunun. Bu, P1'den P2'ye yapılır. YNCTAllGldMoves.png|All Gold Moves bloggif_560fef3b563c8.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests Original *Lightning Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs S-Z Trivia *Rutin için bazı menü varlıkları oyun dosyalarında bulunabilir. * 'de bir DLC indirirken, albüm koçu aynı oyundaki diğerleriyle birlikte görünür. *Menü simgesi, Playlist simgesinin yanı sıra, Autodance, kaydetme ve paylaşma ve içerik indirme sırasında görülebilir. * dosyalarında, P2 avatarının detaylandırılmamış altın ve pırlanta versiyonunu bulabilirsiniz. Galeri Game Files Younevercan jd2015 cover generic.png|''You Never Can Tell'' ( ) Younevercan jd2016 cover generic.png|''You Never Can Tell'' ( ) Younevercan cover albumcoach.png| album coach Younevercan cover albumbkg.png| album background YouNeverCan_map_bkg.png| map background Younevercan cover@2x.jpg| cover YouNeverCan_Cover_1024.png| cover Younevercan p2 jd2015 ava.png|P2 s avatar ( version) Younevercan p2 beta golden ava.png|P2 s golden avatar ( version) Younevercan p2 beta diamond ava.png|P2 s diamond avatar ( version) Younevercan p2 jd2016 ava.png|P2 s avatar ( version) Younevercan p2 golden ava.png|P2 s golden avatar ( version) Younevercan p2 diamond ava.png|P2 s diamond avatar ( version) younevercan pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Younevercan_jd2017_menu.png|''You Never Can Tell'' on the menu Younevercan_jd2017_load.png| loading screen Beta Elements Capture654.PNG|The version that appears while downloading a DLC coach_group_001.png Others Younevercan in jd2016 menu.gif| menu progression Desktop_26-9-2015_8-22-34_PM-13.png|Background Videos Official Audio Chuck Berry - You Never Can Tell Just Dance 2016 Soundtrack - You Never Can Tell by A. Caveman & The Backseats Teasers Just Dance 2016 - You Never Can Tell by A. Caveman & The Backseats - Official US A. Caveman & The Backseats - You Never Can Tell Just Dance 2016 Gameplay preview Gameplays Just Dance 2016 - You Never Can Tell You never can tell - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2017 - You Never Can Tell You Never Can Tell - Just Dance 2018 You Never Can Tell - Just Dance 2019 Extracktion You Never Can Tell - Just Dance Now (No Gui) References Site Navigation en:You Never Can Tell de:You Never Can Tell Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1960s Kategori:Rock Şarkıları Kategori:A. Caveman and the Backseats Şarkıları Kategori:Düets Kategori:Kadın ve Erkek Düetleri Kategori:Just Dance 2016 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Rahmetli Şarkıcılar Kategori:Tonbee Cattarzuzza